


AR ==> Be The Nurse

by frustratedNovelist (hanzhoe)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzhoe/pseuds/frustratedNovelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little accident happens, it’s AR’s turn to take care of WV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AR ==> Be The Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me on tumblr.

The Wayward Vagabond was someone who loved to eat anything, anywhere and at all times. Sometimes, his insatiable appetite would rouse him up in the middle of the night and keep him awake until he fell asleep…or sneaked off to get a little midnight snack.

As quietly as he possibly could, WV got up from his spot around the fire and stood very still. After making sure that he hadn’t woken up any of his three companions, he began to tiptoe away from the camp. As he did, he noticed a little light besides him and turned around to see Serenity blinking furiously at him, scolding him for obeying the desires of the never ending pit he called a stomach.

“It is just a small snack. No, I cannot wait until morning. I am hungry now,” he argued, trying to keep his voice low. “I am not going to fight about this, Seren—”

“Vagabond.”

WV gave a defeated sigh before glaring at Serenity. He had been so close to leaving unnoticed if only she hadn’t been so frustratingly responsible. He slowly turned around and saw AR looking back at him, a grumpy expression on his face.

“Go to bed,” AR ordered, obviously miffed at having been woken up at such an ungodly hour.

“B-But I only wanted one snack,” muttered WV, looking down at the floor with a dejected expression.

AR examined the hungry dersite for a few moments before sighing. “Just be quick about it,” he mumbled before rolling around and closing his eyes.

WV grinned in excitement and quickly ran off, Serenity flying after him. AR heard him run off and sighed, a little angry at himself for having let WV get away with doing what he wanted. As an ex-authority regulator, he shouldn’t have been so easily swayed from following the rules just because WV gave him that sad, pouty face he knows AR couldn’t say no to.

Eventually, ten minutes passed and WV still hadn’t come back from his base. AR knew that the vagabond was probably still stuffing his face but he couldn’t help worrying that something had happened. After meditating it for a moment, he finally decided he should go check on WV, if anything to at least stop him from eating the rest of their supplies.

Once he had reached the top of the base, he went towards the ladder and began his descent. Just as he reached the bottom, he suddenly heard a pained grunt coming from the currently accessible room.

“Vagabond?” he called, hurrying into the room. He looked around and saw WV sitting down next to the wall, both legs spread out.

AR quickly went over to WV and crouched down besides him. “What was that sound? Are you hurt? What happened?”

“Nothing,” WV quickly answered. “I am fine.”

“Vagabond, what happened?” he asked again, knowing very well when something was wrong with WV.

“I said,” WV repeated, “I am fine.”

“Vaga—”

“I am fine, Renegade.”

AR shook his head and got back up, seeing that there was no use in arguing. “Fine. Get up and let’s go, then.”

He looked at WV and waited for him to get up…and waited…and waited…and waited until he crossed his arms and said, “Well?”

WV looked a little flustered. “I am staying here. I like sleeping here. It is not illegal to sleep here,” he blurted.

AR rolled his eyes. He looked around and saw Serenity resting on the floor next to WV. “What happened to him?” he asked her.

Serenity, completely ignoring WV’s not-very-subtle head-shakes, flew over to the mayor’s left leg and landed on it, making WV wince ever so slightly. AR uncrossed his arms and sat down next to WV.

“Now will you tell me what happened?” he asked, a little amused by the completely appalled and betrayed look WV was throwing at Serenity.

“I…I tripped down the stairs,” WV muttered, looking a little embarrassed. “I fell on my leg.”

AR looked at the leg in question and furrowed his brow. “Does it hurt a lot?” he asked, glancing over at WV.

“Not really,” he replied. “Just a little.”

In other words, a lot.

“I need to take a better look,” AR informed. “It might hurt a little.”

He gingerly started touching the Vagabond’s leg and moving it around, trying to ignore the pained gasps coming from WV. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where exactly the pain was, he carefully put it back down on the floor and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

“I think you twisted your ankle,” he concluded. “And you might have pulled a muscle.”

AR tried to think of a way of helping WV but then again, he had never really been in a situation like this before. Whenever anyone got hurt around there, it was usually the Peregrine Mendicant or Windswept Questant who took care of it but it was a little too late to go wake them up. Besides, he had to be able to help WV without needing PM all the time.

“I’m sorry,” WV suddenly muttered.

AR looked at him and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.”

He got up and looked around for the caution tape he had left in the room earlier that day. Once he found it, he returned to WV and sat down next to his leg. “We need to stop your ankle from movin’.”

WV watched as AR lifted his leg and carefully started wrapping it with tape until it was perfectly immobile. AR then crawled over to WV and slid an arm around his chest.

“Come on, let’s try and get you outta here.”

WV wrapped his arm around AR’s neck and slowly got up, trying to shift his weight over to his good foot and AR. Once they were both standing up and AR had made sure he had a good grip on WV, they started moving towards the ladder. Halfway there, however, WV stopped walking and dug his fingers into AR’s shoulder.

“I can’t. It hurts too much to walk.”

AR looked at him and then back to the ladder. If walking was _this_ painful, climbing the ladder was out of the question. “Don’t worry,” he quickly said. “You can sleep here for tonight and tomorrow we’ll try again.”

After AR helped him sit down in a comfortable position against the wall, WV expected the renegade to leave him there and go back to sleep outside with the others. To his surprise, AR sat down besides him, shifting a little until he was comfortable.

“You’re not going outside?”

“I’m not leavin’ you here all alone,” AR answered, as if it were obvious. He then closed his eyes and said, “I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

WV grinned before following suit and closing his eyes. Not even five minutes later, he opened them again and glanced at his companion. “Renegade?”

“What?”

“Do you miss Derse?”

AR opened his eyes and looked at WV. “Huh?”

“When I first came here, I missed my home very much,” WV explained. “But then, I found you and Mendicant and suddenly…I stopped missing it.”

AR looked at the Vagabond thoughtfully before closing his eyes again, a smile on his face. “’Night, dummy.”

~~~~~~

“It’s quite a pleasant surprise to see they woke up before us for once,” WQ commented as she started preparing the bonfire to cook breakfast with.

“Especially Vagabond, considering how much he loves to sleep,” PM said. “Anyway, I should probably go fetch them so they can help out.”

Ten minutes later, PM was already making her way down WV’s base. As she climbed down, she couldn’t help but find it odd that the two of them were being so quiet.

“Boys?” she called out once she had reached the floor. She went inside the room and started calling their names only to suddenly stop and cover her mouth with her hand.

AR and WV were still fast asleep except WV had ended up cuddled against AR, the latter’s arm wrapped around WV’s shoulders. PM giggled and watched them for a few minutes before turning back and leaving the room.

Maybe she could let them sleep late just that once.


End file.
